dream_boyfriendfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard
Every Boyfriend starts out this way, simply very Standard. He talks like a Standard guy, thinks and reacts like a Standard guy. Altogether very Standard. Dialogue 'Event/Chat' Note: Event/Chat Dialogue is the same depending on the season. * * * * * 'Touch' * * * * * 'Choose Answer' *Boyfriend: If you were going to start a new diary, what kind of things would you write on the first page? **Poems ***Player: I think I might try to make poems out of the secrets I couldn't share with anyone else. ***Boyfriend: Wow, that sounds... quite heavy... **Resolutions *** *Boyfriend: I heard that fall is the best time of year for reading. Do you have any recommended books? **Romance novel ***Player: There's this romance novel I really like, a very realistic one too. I could lend it to you if you want. ***Boyfriend: I see... I suppose I'll be learning a lot about love, then. **Comedy manga *** *Boyfriend: I heard that fall is the best time of the year for sports. What sports do you like, Player? **Marathon ***Player: It has to be marathon running. Nothing feels better in the cool fall breeze! ***Boyfriend: That's great! I would love for you to take me running some time. **Judo *** *Boyfriend: I heard that fall is the best time of year for foods. Why is that? **Tell ***Player: There are a lot of foods that come into season right around this time of year. ***Boyfriend: I see! So there really is a real reason. **Don't tell *** *Boyfriend: Player, are you a cat person or a dog person? **Both ***Player: Hmm... They're both so cute, it's hard to decide... ***Boyfriend: I'm exactly the same. It's a very difficult choice to make. **Neither *** *Boyfriend: I heard that fall is the best time of year for the arts. What kind of arts do you like, Player? **Painting ***Player: I like paintings. Of course, looking at them in art galleries, but I like to myself too. ***Boyfriend: That sounds like great fun! Could we paint together some time? ***** *[Boyfriend: This TV show is talking about friendly rivalries, but... what does that mean? **Umm... ***Player: It's, y'know... keep your friends close, and your enemies closer...? Or something? ***Boyfriend: Friends close, enemies closer...? I-I think I'm even more confused than before... **Well, it's... *** *Boyfriend: I was just in the park collecting nuts and leaves and things. Can I decorate them around the house? **Pine Cone ***Player: Pine cones? No no, you'll just attract bugs. ***Boyfriend: ... Oh, okay. I'm sorry. **Acorn *** *Boyfriend: Are you going out somewhere? **Shopping ***Player: I thought I'd go and buy some groceries. Do you want to come with me? ***Boyfriend: I do! I'll just get myself ready. **Secret *** *Boyfriend: Wow, I didn't know you could buy so many types of things online... **Food ***Player: Pizza deliveries, cake orders... What a time we live in! ***Boyfriend: ... Just foods? **Clothes *** *Boyfriend: What kind of food do you like, Player? **Sweet! ***Player: Sweet foods! I'm always ready to eat something sweet. It's like I have a whole other stomach for it. ***Boyfriend: Really? That's incredible. You really are sweet-tooth! **Spicy! *** *Boyfriend: I've been hearing some strange sounds in the night recently. Do you know what they might be? **Cats? ***Player: It might be neighborhood cats out on the balcony. ***Boyfriend: Cats...! I see, I see... **The truth is... *** *Boyfriend: I feel so tired today... **Fever? ***Player: Do you have a fever? How is your appetite? First things first, let's get you back to bed...! ***Boyfriend: Ah, i-it's not that big a deal, honestly... Thank you, though. **Up too late? *** 'Pop Hearts' * * * * * 'Outfit Increase' *I just cannot reach into the corners with this vacuum cleaner... *Why does narutomaki have that swirling pattern? Is there some kind of meaning behind it? *I just love the way the duvet smells after hanging it outside. *Can we... go and collect leaves in the park? What for? It's a secret. *What's your favorite store, Player? I'd like to know. *Astro gave me some acorns. ...Do you think they're edible? *I saw his magazine have a special animal poster inside, so I just had to buy it. *On a beautiful day like this, I really want to go out for a walk. *I really want to see a clione with my own two eyes. *I just love how cool the breeze feels in fall. *I really like the song in this commercial. Can I buy it please? *Oh look, there's a ladybug on my shirt. He looks so cute. *I always feel so embarrassed when I mix up sliding doors with hinged doors... *Is there any sort of exercise that you think I might be able to stick with...? *It's strange how that song the yakiimo trucks play gets stuck in your head. 'Kiss Mode' Note: Regular Kiss Mode and Event Kiss Mode contain the same dialogue. 'Kiss Start' *Ahh... *Th-this is... *U-umm... *I... I'm blushing... *I think... I love you... *Ahh... Please, stop staring... 'Kiss End' *Again... More... *I feel... strange... 'Socializing' *I'm sorry for coming without letting you know. *I feel sort of nervous. *I apologize in advance if I can't express myself well. *I'm interested in a lot of things! *Um... can you talk for a little bit? *I want you to hear me out, boyfriend. *Hey, how are you? *If you're up to it, do you want to go somewhere? *It's important to be ale to talk like this. 'Socialized' *No, it's no problem. *When that happens, just take a deep breath! *No, I'm not one to speak. *Oh, okay... Me too! *Yes, of course! *What is it? *I'm fine. Thank you. *That's certainly right... Having conversation is also a form of learning! Category:Types